


Open For Discussion

by 9240Lena



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Awkward Romance, Comfort, Erwin Makes It All Better, Established Relationship, Everyone Is Alive, Explicit Language, Idiots in Love, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Jealous Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Levi Is Bad At Feelings, M/M, Multi, Original Character(s), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Polyamory, Shameless Smut, Teasing, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Erwin Smith, Top Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-31
Updated: 2016-03-05
Packaged: 2018-04-28 23:28:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5109455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/9240Lena/pseuds/9240Lena
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi and Erwin invites a capable Captain, a second Humanity's Strongest, though eccentric in some ways but undoubtedly adorable to share their bed.</p><p>  <em>  <strong>(On indefinite hiatus, for more info pls visit my profile.)</strong></em></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> **Help me.**  
>  I've got absolutely no time, but then my brain goes: **Imagine, Kamiya Hiroshi, Ono Daisuke, and Hirakawa Daisuke.**  
>  Me: Why?  
> Brain: You gotta.  
> And then BAM!! _This._ I'm a slave to my mind. My dirty mind.
> 
> The OC in this is a typical Hirarin character, dark haired, lean, though possessing a dark edge, you get the gist, yeah? Listen to his BL CDs if you're unknown to Hirarin, he can manage to sound _**super cute**_ , then the next moment, _**insane and murderous vibe.**_
> 
> That's the feeling I'm trying to convey for this OC, he seem calm, mellow, almost indifferent, but when he gets mad, a switch is flipped and he's like another person.  
> That's where the saying comes from isn't it? A quiet person is the most scary when they're angry.
> 
> Anyway, if you get that idea, on we go!

At an age of 28, he still had the soft features of a young man of 20, he didn't know how he could've managed that, but he was told him he looked younger than his age, was it an insult or a compliment, he wasn't sure at times; they were at war here after all. He is a lean person but toned, his hair a sleek black, eyes dark, he retained a small built no matter how much he trained, and was average in height. He exhibited a feeling of a newborn fawn; awkward and clumsy in his actions, yet surprisingly delicate and graceful in his movements.

When he could, he'd huddle in the nook near the windows to bask under the sunlight than to engage in conversation with the other soldiers. It happens often after an expedition outside the walls, he’d stop talking and retreat into himself, spending most of the time staring off into space; eyes open yet unseeing. Compared to the recent surviving soldiers who returned from beyond the walls, his condition was considered by far, the fair ones. He was only in a blank state, not having a full blown mental breakdown. Those who knew him steered clear from him, knowing full well the consequences that would come by agitating him without reason when he was in this state of habitual daze. 

Despite such, he's skilled enough to be called as the Second Humanity’s Strongest, a Captain to a batch of excellent soldiers, each of them raking in high titan kills and assists, but compared to squad Levi, his squad was only a little lacking. However, their collective abilities were considered a new beacon of hope for humanity right after the revelation of Eren's titan abilities.

Needless to say, when they fought together for the first time, the teamwork between Captain Levi and him was fluid, each knowing their way around each other during battle, their power combination was well received by Commander Erwin, and they were usually teamed up on expeditions to minimize casualties. Up to date, it’s working, casualty numbers are in decline compared to previous years, and they have managed to cover longer distances in search of supply rich areas, and sponsors are becoming much more receptive and agreeable to supporting their cause, citizens are well, citizens. As long as they continue bringing in results with something to show for, it didn’t matter what was thrown at them when they pass through the streets.

Though that was said, it still pains them when a mother screams at the lost of her child, clutching at the bloodied scraps of clothing they barely managed to retrieve, and when a wife wails at the lost of her husband, the little child at her side looking up at them, uncomprehending of what's happening, eyes innocent, far too young to understand the truth. They'd turn their eyes away, the splattering of blood across their faces, a vivid strike of color on their haggard dirt streaked faces. 

So many have fallen, so many has died screaming, he'd witnessed their deaths, and felt that helplessness to the point he has started to fear cultivating relationships. What's there to fear if you don't have it in the first place? What he needs now is indifference, soldiers perform best when they are placid, only falling back on orders, yet he could not argue with that small voice inside him chanting for comfort.  _It hurts, help me._

“Captain,” An inquiring voice called out, rousing the man at the window from his darkening inner thoughts, though he didn’t budge nor acknowledge the presence at his side. “Captain, Captain Aki Wynfred, Commander Erwin is looking for you.”

The man was about to brush the soldier off when the name mentioned halt his thoughts, the brief flash of annoyance he felt seeped away and he nodded. When he spoke for the first time after a long while, his voice was flat reflecting his mood, but the intonation had a hint of curiosity, “I got it.”

* * *

When he neared the Commander’s office, he could hear voices inside. Levi and Erwin were engaged in a conversation he could barely hear.

“It’s me.” He knocked on the wooden door twice. The conversation died away and Erwin’s voice beckoned him to enter.

On the couch was Levi with his legs crossed, his expression was one of mild irritation, which was normal. Erwin was seated directly across him, his elbows planted on his knees, his palms pressed together before his lips, from the looks of it, the man is trying to persuade the surly captain of something, and currently failing.

“You’re fucking late, the hell you were doing?” Levi groused from his seat, “Spending your time daydreaming again, you shit.”

“I’m here now, aren’t I?” Aki settled down beside the other captain, unflinching when Levi threw an arm over the back of the couch, the man’s fingertips touching his left shoulder just slightly. “What is it that you need me for? If it's for the next expedition, Levi is much more experienced in that sector, I can’t give you much to go on.”

“That’s for you to say.” Erwin said, his bright eyes reflecting the confidence for the strategic plans he has yet to reveal, Aki could see the man is thinking, planning, and the thought of it now made him a tad queasy. On a normal day, he’d be entranced by the brilliance of the man, but today wasn’t one of those days. "Your feedback is useful."

“Alright, spill,” Aki sighed in resignation, closing his eyes as he took a breath, pulling himself mentally together. “I’m listening.”

“Your working combination, I’m adding Eren to it.” Erwin stated.

Levi and his reaction were almost the same, “What?”

“Using Eren in his titan form opening up paths, we can vastly spot enemies further, and change the course of our advance, a revised version of the long distance enemy formation. By recent events, Eren isn't a target anymore; we should make use of this.”

“Where do we come in?”

It didn’t matter who asked between the two of them, as Erwin continued pulling them in with his words. “You and your squads are in charge of clearing the aberrant titans in our way. A titan’s skin is rather sturdy; I gather the maneuver gear works if you use Eren as a fixed point.”

Levi snorted with derision, but remained silent; he seemed to ponder the idea. Aki stared at them both; Erwin is quiet, waiting for their response. The blond man caught his gaze and made a questioning expression, “What are your thoughts on this, Aki? You’ll be part of it.”

Aki shrugged, “Doesn’t matter, as long Levi is okay with it.”

Beside him, Levi snorted again, letting his breath out in a scoff, “Do you even make decisions for yourself?”

“When I need to, but Erwin is confident in his plans, if you’re fine with it, why not? I trust in Erwin’s decisions, just like you do.” Aki replied, leaning back against the couch, coming in contact with Levi’s arm, but the man didn’t pull away, the heat he felt seeping through the layers of clothing seemed to warm him more than he thought it would.

“God damn it, you sure know how to talk your way out of things,” Levi scoffed, “Just like Erwin, when did you two learn such skills is fucking beyond me.”

Erwin smiled in that inscrutable way that conveyed more than it should, it was mysterious and made him greatly curious of the secrets the man hid. 

“I presume we’ve a trial run with Eren, when’s it happening?” Aki asked to distract himself as Levi started to tap the backrest with his fingertips in a rhythm he doesn’t know.

“Eren has been informed by squad leader Hange, it commences tomorrow in the usual field.” Erwin replied, “I'm glad that you two are fine with it.” Levi glared, and Erwin chuckled.

“How’s your squad doing?” Aki asked as a random thought passed through his mind.

Levi raised a brow.

“I saw your subordinates from the window just now;” Aki stated, “they seem to be arguing over something.”

“Normal occurrence. Must be over something stupid. As long they don’t overdo it, it’s fine.” Levi uncrossed and crossed his legs again.

Aki hummed, “One of them was bleeding. Oluo was it?”

Levi snorted, “Bit his tongue again?”

Erwin breathed a shaky inhale, and then coughed, hiding an amused smile behind his clenched fist when Levi turned his gaze over to him. Aki saw it and kept his mouth shut.

“Yeah.”

“Bunch of idiots,” Levi uttered without anger, pulling his arm back from the couch head and then made a move to stand up. “Erwin, you’re not saying it?”

“Say what?” Erwin blinked, an expression of mild confusion, but in the eyes of Levi, he’s playing dumb, leaving the work to him.

“Tonight.” Levi said, Erwin smiled yet remained painfully silent.

Levi cursed, and turned to the other man still seated on the couch looking up at him a puzzled expression, hands in his lap. His eyes scanned the dark haired man's face. A clean jaw, sculpted face and a small nose, framed by black whorls that were probably combed through absentmindedly with a hand, dark eyes peering up beneath his fringe in a tired yet alert sort of way, Aki was pleasing to the eye, his beguiling form shrouding that calm ruthlessness he presented when fighting or soaring through the air, bloodied blades sharp.  _He's so weak to strong, highly capable people. Or rather, he loves to conquer them._

He could already imagine the sight, the flush on heated skin, and the soft gasps in that mellow voice, the pleadings coaxed out in a slightly high whine. Suppressing the spark of desire, Levi tilted his head to the side slightly, his voice low, “Tonight, come to Erwin’s room.”

Aki blinked, almost stumbling over Levi’s words once he processed them. He knew the Commander and Levi were rolling in the sheets together, but him joining the circle; a poly-amorous relationship? It rendered him temporarily speechless, his mind buzzing as he cast a glance at Erwin who has reclined back against the couch, a figure of relaxation, and the imposing figure of Levi looming over him with a sharp glint in steel coloured eyes. He swallowed, and chose his words carefully, “You mean, you want me to-”

“Yes.” Levi interrupted, “Are you against it? If so, just forget what I've just said.”

Aki gaped at the sudden brush off, he could sense Levi's emotional shutters go up, the tiniest bit of expression on the man's features disappearing, and it panicked him, opening and closing his mouth, the words he should say lodged in his throat, and then he yield to shaking his head in objection. Levi smirked, a tug at the corner of his lips, it looked like he was taunting him, but Aki felt that constant state of torpidity he has been working himself into for the past week was rapidly forgotten, replacing it was a heady rush of embarrassment. He felt his cheeks warm and he turn his face down and away.

Opposite him, Erwin made a soft sound that resembled a chuckle and a low rumble. The sound made him sit up straight, on alert, the action only made the blond man even more amused.

“I’m looking forward to tonight.” The blond said, his bright eyes seem to shine with something else. The thought of it almost made Aki gave in to a shiver, but he resisted it, biting the insides of his mouth. When Erwin spoke again, his voice was firm, a easy order, “You’ve been dismissed, you may return to your duties.”

Aki obeyed and quickly left the office as fast as he could without showing his scrambled emotions. After the door clicked shut behind him, and he’s back to the safety of the common hallway, he heard the recognizable voice of Levi scoff, “Bastard, don’t fucking scare the virgin. He was shaking, damn it.”

Erwin just laughed, a rumble of sound, “Should’ve seen yourself too, Levi.”

Aki turned and all but ran, retreating back to the mess hall where most soldiers gather, talking, and chatting while having lunch; the bustling noise a world different from the quietness he was in just now. He hadn’t known he’d a weird expression on till his subordinates called out for him from one of the tables inquiring about the meeting with the Commander.

“It’s nothing.” Aki said as he settled onto the benches, and he knew they didn’t believe him.

“The next expedition is gonna be that bad huh?”

“Fuck.”

_That’s right. That's what's going to happen tonight._ Aki thought to himself, and then burst out laughing, burying his face into his folded arms. His heart was thumping, and soaring. This feeling of exhilaration, it has been a while, he has forgotten how it feels, the feeling alike hanging on threads, shaking, quavering. The sensation of looking forward to something in this world,  _so alive._

“Captain?!” A hand was on his shoulder, shaking him in concern, but he nestled into his arms with a light laugh.

“God damn it. The Captain’s gone, look at him; he’s off into his world _again_.”

“It’s useless to ask questions now. What exactly happened?”

“Why question the universe when you’re too stupid to understand? Eat your food before it gets cold, dumbass.”

“What-! You’re the dumbass, idiot.”

“Yeah, yeah. Oh, and remember to hand in your reports by evening, you guys. Everyone, no exceptions, hear me?”

“ _Ugh._ Stop, you’re ruining my appetite.”

“Huh, you’ve too much of an appetite, I should ruin it more.”

“You’re an asshole.”

“And you’re the shit.”

“God! Stop! Both of you! Gross!”

Aki laughed at the conversation, and patted his nearest subordinate on the shoulder, watching his men eat and argue, it was undoubtedly the best, he hadn't known he was grinning till his men asked simultaneously, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." He replied.

"You're weird, Captain." His right-hand man said, swallowing another spoonful of soup.

Aki smiled, "I've been told."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back for a short interval to present a short, slightly smutty chapter!  
> A little taste for what's to come, if you will.  
> Heh.

~~~~The sky was dark red.

A weak breeze blew in from the east. It was a cloudless dusk, and the air was mild with humidity.

Shadows were growing on the grounds, and the fire pits situated on base were being lit one by one by soldiers wielding a flaming torch. Like a signalling beacon, one by one the pits were lit, and soon the wide path leading up to the headquarters were astride with lit fires, burning strong and wavering in the breeze, calling back the soldiers with the crackling of the wood fire burning. Slowly, over the illuminated path, soldiers start to ascend up the gentle hill, making their way back from training; exhausted from a hard day of duties, yet relieved it was finally over.

The massively spacious mess hall is particularly busy and packed at this time of the day, the long tables that stretched the entire length of the hall were packed full with squads of different divisions, and the discordance sounds of conversations were peaking.

The fire torches on the walls burn bright, casting flickering rays of golden and orange across the stone walls as the shadows of the night crept in. Aki secluded himself in the nook at the window enjoying the last of the daylight with his dinner as he immersed himself with reading the conclusive report his men handed to him an hour before. He didn’t react when one of his subordinates decided to take up the free space at the other end of the nook, their boot clad feet touching at the toes.

“Captain.”

Aki hummed in reflexive acknowledgement, eyes not leaving the report, his mind preoccupied with processing the written lines, trying to make out if the particular swirl was meant to be a ‘ _e_ ’ or a ‘ _c_ ’. It was then he noticed his subordinate had stopped talking that he looked up. “I’m sorry, could you repeat that?”

The light haired man, Lev, who is rigorous with rules and procedures, the one who pulls the team together with his steady presence, sighed ever so softly, “I said, the squad is worried.”

“About?”

If there was an expression to describe complete and utter disappointment, it’d be the one Lev is currently wearing. “You, we’re worried about you.”

“What’s the matter with me?” Aki lowered the report, and placed his bowl on the stone slab he is sitting on.

“Since answering the summons from Commander Erwin this afternoon, you’ve been acting weird,” Lev said, and then decided on second thoughts to continue on in case the oblivious dark haired man was too dense to grasp the meaning, “Even weirder than usual.”

Aki kicked Lev’s boots lightly, “Nothing’s wrong. And what do you mean by weird?”

“You smile way too much for comfort, to the extent it’s unnerving, what’s going on? What happened during the meeting? Did Commander Erwin reveal something highly favourable?”

“Actually it was Levi.” Aki said, “But it’s nothing you’d need to know about.”

"If it's relevant to the next expedition, we've the right to know." Lev pushed on, his pale irises bright and sharp in the flickering light, in some ways it'd seem there's fire in his eyes, resilient and strong; unwavering in will. 

“Captain!” A loud chorus of familiar voices called out in the cacophony of the mess hall, breaking their steady eye contact and the tensed atmosphere fostering between them.

Aki turned to the table seated with his men, and found them all looking at their direction, their dinner still steaming hot and untouched. A rush of affection he felt for his men welled up in him and he called out loudly over the bustle of the surroundings, “All of you worry too much, everything is fine. Eat your dinner!”

Lev wasn’t bought by that, sceptical as he is. “You’re obviously hiding something.”

“You needn’t know.” Aki said, picking up the report again.

"Captain." Lev urged.

Aki sighed, and shook his head, "There's really nothing wrong. During the meeting we talked about tomorrow's training, Commander Erwin intends to incorporate Eren into our current working combination."

“Aki, you know I wasn't inquiring only that.” Lev urged with a hint of gravity, a last resort he always used to leech information out of him, depicting he wasn’t speaking to him as a subordinate but as a friend. "Your sudden change is a cause of concern, not that being happy is a unhealthy, but...we worry that you're going to, or is contemplating to do something...foolish."

Aki paused at that, confused, then blinked surprised when it clicked in his mind, a awkward smile tugged at his lips, but his heart was filled with Lev's words, and the thought of his comrades thinking fondly of him. "I'm not considering suicide, Lev. I'm living for the fallen ones, and people I have to protect." 

"Then what is it that had you so happy? If it's not about the expedition, then what? This is a first time we've seen you like this, it's a good look on you, which is to say, it's _also_ actively  _freaking_ me out." 

Aki groaned, pinching the bridge of his nose with his fingers, pondering whether to share the piece of information that affected him so, then he decided against it. He doubt the two would appreciate it, if the truth were to come out in the future, then all is well, and now the odds are a little high. “Lev. Drop it. I said I’m fine, there's _nothing_ to worry about, really. Something unexpected occurred and it turned out in my favour.”

"Aki," Lev said, "you know I'm always here to help."

"Privacy, Lev, there are some things you're not obligated to know. I'm really okay, I appreciate the concern, but do you not trust me at all? Are your words weightless after all?"

Lev was taken aback by that, he blinked and shook his head, "I...do trust you."

"Then there's no problem." Aki said with an air of finality. 

"Aki..." Lev saId, his voice dropping to a mere murmur.

"Lev," Aki uttered with a hint of anger, "with your insistence on the matter, I'd think you'd like me to have problems, is this it then?"

Lev's eyes widened at that, and he shook his head fervently, his voice raising in shock, "Of course not!"

"Then let this conversation end here." Aki said softly and met those doubtful yet concerned eyes and held his gaze, till Lev succumbed, sighing in defeat.

“Fine, just so you know, I'm always on your side.” Lev said and Aki gave a small smile in return.

"Yes, thank you, I'm very glad to know that, by the way, do you feel uncomfortable if you don't hound me for a day?"

"Deeply." Lev answered and nodded good-humouredly.

Aki scoffed at the mild tease; the sour mood between them drastically changed for the better. "Now will you leave me in peace?"

"Sure." Lev laughed, then glanced at the leftover bowl of soup as he got up to join the rest of the squad, “Remember to finish your dinner, Captain.”

Aki made a noise of acknowledgement and returned to reading the report. It was around 8 that he finished his bowl of soup and submitted his review to the administration department, and then with just enough energy he dragged his feet to the communal showers.

It was then when he was in bed that he _remembered_.

The shock gave him a burst of energy, and sleep was temporarily forgotten. Adrenaline coursing, he scrambled out of his room in his sleepwear, barrelling up the stairs to the top floor where the Commander’s room is.

When he reached the door, all was silent inside, and Aki wondered if Erwin was already asleep when inside came the dulcet voice of Levi speaking, so unlike the firm commanding voice he used during the day.

Raising a loosely clenched fist, he knocked twice and announced his presence, opening the door slowly when Levi invited him in. He’d fight the urge to run from the scene when he closed the door behind him. On the expansive bed circled by a multitude of white pillows were Erwin and Levi in their sleepwear, sitting with their legs folded. The broad back of the Commander was facing him; the sight of the man without his usual crisp attire was far more flustering than he thought it’d be.

“What took you so long?” Levi grumbled, scanning him with his eyes, and then beckoned with a hand, “You forgot didn’t you.”

Aki bit his inner cheek, and advanced towards the pair warily. “I went through the daily motions, and it just slipped my mind.”

Levi scoffed, and said something too soft for him to hear but Erwin chuckled, and patted the wide space between them, “Here.”

“What was it about slowing down again?” Erwin mentioned with a quirk of an eyebrow.

Levi huffed, “Don't be such a bastard, Erwin. You wanted this too.”

Though muddled by their cryptic exchange, Aki crawled into the space between the two and faced the blond, finding himself deeply entranced by the way Erwin looked with his hair down. The fringe of gold softened Erwin’s features and mellowed out his presence, but those blue eyes were still sharp and reflected an intelligence that shone through, his lips were slightly parted, and were moist as if Erwin just licked them. Aki stared at the handsome man before him, utterly enraptured till a pair of hands encircled him under his arms from behind.

“Don’t forget about me, you.” Levi clicked his tongue, pulling Aki towards his chest.

Aki fumbled and arranged his body for comfort, feeling the warmth of Levi against his back, he shook his head. “I didn’t.” He resisted the urge to shudder when Levi spoke into his ear.

“You’re a god damned liar,” Levi retorted, his hands starting to trail across Aki’s chest, “What did I say just now?”

Aki stilled, going rigid in the captain’s arms, eyes wide. Erwin chuckled at the sight of Aki’s expression, “Don’t tease so much, Levi. You’re scaring him.”

“Fuck you, Erwin.” Levi spat, the blond was only amused by his scathing remark.

“You’ve never succeeded in doing so.” Erwin said casually, his lips curling into a smile at the blacken expression Levi was wearing, “Now, let’s stop talking. May I?”

Aki looked at the hand Erwin hovered over his leg, and nodded. Leaning back against a firm chest, he tingled all over with the light sensation of hands trailing across his body, he didn’t know he’d closed his eyes till he opened them again to meet blue eyes, and a pair of lips pressing against his. Lightly, once, twice, then a inquisitive tongue parted his lips, slipping into his mouth, swiping against the top rows of his teeth, and then delved deeper, the smooth agile muscle entwining with his own, teeth nipping his bottom lip as they parted for breath, leaving them tingling.

The arms around him has loosened, and hands were trailing across his chest, brushing his peaked nipples, roaming down to the flat plane of his stomach to drag the bottom of his threadbare shirt up, calloused fingers caressing his exposed skin as Levi gathered the folds of fabric up to his chest.

Trapped in the arms holding him, Aki shuddered softly when warm hands stroked the sensitive skin at his hip, the rough pads of Levi’s fingers leaving a wake of quivering sensation.

“Alright?” Levi whispered into a blushing ear, pleased when the man in his arms gave a jolt, a small sound escaping his moist lips, the timbre of Aki’s voice dropping to a soft sensual cadence.

“Yes,” Aki uttered, leaning his full weight against the chest of the man embracing him, turning his head slightly to nestle up into soft crook of Levi’s throat, he caught a whiff of soap, his cheek smoothing against the soft fabric of Levi’s night shirt, “Captain, more.”

“No titles in bed.” Levi chided softly, his stance mellowing as Aki nuzzled towards him, he stroked the soft nape bared to him, contented when the man shivered, eliciting the same soft sound from before. “Call my name.”

“Levi,” Aki murmured, eyes fluttering shut when Erwin’s strong hands parted his legs, bending his knees and stroking the back of his inner thighs, he pressed back slightly against those hands, sighing softly, going limp and pliant, allowing the blond to touch him as he pleased, yet the man wasn’t touching the place where he has started to ache, “Levi, please, more.”

Being called in such a way in such a context, his heart softened and he felt a new found surge of tender affection for the man. Leaning down, Levi pressed his parted lips against moist ones, tilting his head slightly and slotted their lips together, nipping at the plump bottom lip before plundering Aki’s mouth with his tongue. He muffled hitched moans and whimpers with his lips, kissing the dark haired man into a weakened mess of flushed cheeks and red lips.

“He didn’t make that keening sound when I kissed him.” Erwin complained, eyeing the pair of dark haired men wrapped in each other’s arms, basically ignoring him. Despite his mild displeasure, the laid out sight was something to behold, both of his strongest soldiers in _his_ bed making out, wrapped around each other; Aki being the most affected with his lidded eyes and flushed cheeks.

“That’s because my kisses are better.” Levi smirked, triumphed that he’d an effect on the man slumped against him.

“It’s my turn then.” Erwin said, extending a hand out for Aki to take, “Come to me.”

In a daze, he was without reservations, slipping his hand into a much bigger one, he was dragged towards a broad chest, and his lips were taken, captured and plundered by a pair of full, sensual lips. The kiss was unlike Levi’s, it was so much more aggressive and dominating, and the large hands roaming across his body knew of his erogenous zones, stroking and caressing, thumbing at his nipples till he was shuddering and whimpering into the kiss, strength leaving him at each touch, and his erection growing ever more painful.

“You fucking cheated,” Levi snarled, glancing down at Aki lying pliant in Erwin’s arms, the glazed over eyes and the high flush in his cheeks, all soft and open, so vulnerable. He licked his lips in remembrance of their shared passion, “I didn’t touch him all over when I kissed.”

Erwin smiled, running a hand down the curve of Aki’s spine, and the man curled towards him, fingers curling loosely around the hem of his shirt, kissed swollen lips parting in a trembling sigh, “It’s your loss, Levi.”

“Levi...” Aki murmured, turning towards the surly captain, parting his legs as he did so, his voice soft and luring, almost demurely hesitant, “Touch me?”

Erwin pursed his lips at the sight of Aki sagging back against him in his arms, a hand curled in a loose hold on his shirt, another dipping between his spread legs, palming himself through his sleep pants, rubbing softly as he bend his knees, lolling his head back just a little, baring his neck; a submissive posture, his lidded eyes alluring. He wondered how Aki looked like in Levi’s eyes, being the receiving end of the request, the mere display of this made him want to coddle Aki as much as he wanted and make him melt in pleasure, and call his name in that lilting voice.

“Levi…Captain?” Aki queried, his voice brittle, the barest of tears gathering in a glassy film over dark eyes, it was a beckoning image that sought for a lover's comfort and tender loving. “It hurts…”

His already hard erection gave another painful throb in his pants and Erwin whispered breathlessly in rapture, “Good lord…”

Levi shifted over smoothly, gaze fixed on the sight of Aki pleasuring himself softly, fingers stroking over his clothed erection, a damp spot already forming on the fabric; Aki’s breaths were getting increasingly elevated.

“Levi?” Erwin queried.

He extended a hand and gently batted Aki’s hand away, tugging the loose pants down, he took the hardness into his palm, eliciting a sharp inhale, “Kiss him, I’ll bring him off.”

Without another word Erwin leaned down and captured Aki’s lips, muffling the trembling moans with his kiss as the body in his arms squirmed and shuddered at Levi’s ministrations. With a wet smack of lips as Aki turned his head away, the kiss was broken, and Aki writhed at each quickening pull of Levi’s hand, slim hips buckling upwards, his shallow breaths hastening, soft moans pitching higher like a enticing coax for more.

With one timely stroke of a thumb across the blunt wet head, Aki tensed and quivered, quaking as he came in quick sporadic spurts. The wobbly keen Aki made as he climaxed can only be described as a whine, the sound tight and strangled; it went straight to their groin.

“Adorable,” Erwin uttered as Aki drooped in his arms, limp and spent; Levi cleaned his hand on the sheets. “But he hasn’t called my name once since entering the room.”

Levi snorted, “You envious?”

“A little,” Erwin replied, and looked down at Aki, his lidded eyes were dark, a film of tears overlaying his eyes in a sheen of moisture; a glassy unfocused look. “Aki, are you alright?”

Aki made an affirmative sound and blinked his eyes, tears trailing down his cheeks as he struggled to sit up, his pants halfway down his thighs. “’m soft all over.”

Levi licked his lips with a glint in his eyes, “We can do more.”

“Ah.” Erwin said just as Aki wavered where he sat, and then slumped back down on the bed, “He fell asleep.”

Levi stared at the collapsed male, his erection throbbing painfully in his pants, he uttered in bewilderment, “You’re not fucking serious.”

Erwin hovered a hand before Aki’s nose to gauge his breathing, “Yes, he’s asleep, deeply. He must’ve been tired.”

Levi groaned, “What the fuck? Then what do I do with _this?_ ”

Erwin snickered, “How about I’ll help you?”

“No, no, _no._ ” Levi inched back, and the blond inched forward, his pupils blown wide in lust. “That’s the reason why I invited Aki to our bed. You’re too much for one person to handle. My arse can’t take it.”

“And you want poor Aki to take the blunt?” Erwin clicked his tongue in mock distaste, “You’re a bad man, Levi. You need punishment for that.”

“How about you control yourself you fucking _animal._ ” Levi snarled as Erwin loomed over him with a smile that chilled him to the bone, in a last attempt to save himself, he hastily uttered a reason, only to have it sound desperate and flimsy. “I’ve got training tomorrow.”

“I’ll keep that in mind, Levi.” Erwin said before he pressed the smaller male down onto the bed with a chuckle. "If I can manage to do so."

"Try to!"

* * *

 _Comfy, warm._ That was what Aki thought as he turned onto his side and snuffled into a soft pillow. _So warm._

“Wake the hell up, we’ve got training.” A familiar voice said. A voice he knew. _Captain Levi._

Aki gasped and sat up from bed, the blanket falling to his hips, he stared eyes wide at the dressing captain as the memories of yesterday returned to him like a sledgehammer.

“Finally decided to wake up after passing out on us yesterday?” Levi stated as he pulled his boots on, “What do you have to say for yourself?”

Aki blinked, lowering his head, his cheeks reddening with embarrassment, “I’m sorry.”

“Apology not accepted.” Erwin said as he emerged from behind the closet door dressed in crisp, sharp attire, his hair combed back neatly.

“Commander…” Aki trailed off, his eyes fixed on the blond man, unbeknownst to him, his expression was like a startled prey before a sudden predator.  

Levi snorted knowingly, and gave Erwin a pointed look. The blond sighed and said no more, resigning to strapping his boots on.

“Why are you still sitting around for? We’ve got training. Gear up.” Levi said as he walked to the door.

It was as if his words struck a chord inside him, with a tumble and the grace of a deer, Aki sprang up and made a dash for the door, sprinting down the hallways at top speed, the sounds of his bare feet pattering across the stone paved floor softening as he turned round the corner to the stairs.

“He’s fine, going by the energy he has.” Erwin commented as he stood up, straightening his coat.

Levi hummed, leaning against the doorframe, “We’ll have to see.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How tasteful is that? Gimme a rating. ;D  
> Next chapter _might_ be the last chapter, cause' it may drag on, and end up boring.  
>  Truth to be told, I've actually typed out 4 and 5, but they're getting no where, and I'm blocked, and it's making me go nuts. 
> 
> So....anyway.  
> If the stars align, and the time and weather is right, depending on my emotions and inspiration, this may stretch on.  
> But, by chance, I'm ending it, I'll end it nicely, with smut, as always. ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

**Author's Note:**

> Updates will be irregular, sporadic, or whenever my dirty mind provides me ideas, which is far too fast and fleeting for me to remember before I can type.
> 
> I'm not sure how many chapters this story will have. But it'd be short, mostly.  
> I'm new to this fandom, watched SNK like a month ago, I hope there isn't any inaccuracies, which is why I tagged, Canon Divergence as a safety. So now you know! And no, squad Levi is alive, they are aliveeeeeee. They are not dead. They aren't. I'll make them alive here. 
> 
> Alas! I'm gonna fade into the mist of uncertain return now. So till next time!


End file.
